1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to evolution planning using a performance monitoring platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid increase of wireless telephony has caused radiotelephone service providers to evolve their networks to meet the demand. The evolution planning of a complex cellular network is a difficult task due, in part, to the rapid increase in the number of services and the different components in the network.
Typically, for each new feature or configuration change of the network, such as caller identification or conference calling, the network services engineering groups conduct a thorough study to evaluate the effect of the change on all of the network components. The accuracy of these complex, time consuming tasks is limited by the amount of data that can be collected by the engineering team and the ability to reduce this data to usable information. Additionally, failure to plan properly has resulted in many service outages when system changes were performed. There is a resulting need for a more accurate, faster method for performing cellular network evolution planning.